50 Gründe, warum Harry und Draco zusammengehören
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Ein Paar gesammelte Gedanken, die unweigerlich zu einer Erkenntnis führen... Ihr wollt Gründe? Hier habt ihr sie :3


_So, nach ewig langer Abwesenheit nun doch mal ein kurzes Werk, welches in Kooperation mit meiner Freundin Nilo entstand... Hoffentlich kann der eine oder andere etwas damit anfangen _

_Wir hatten bei der Erstellung jedenfalls mächtig Spaß. ;3_

_Also wünsche ich euch den auch :)_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**50 Gründe, warum Harry und Draco zusammen gehören:**

01. Weil Soph es will.

02. Weil Nilo es will.

03. Weil sich Gegensätze anziehen.

04. Weil es ohne Licht keinen Schatten gibt.

05. Weil sie super zusammen aussehen würden.

06. Weil Liebe und Hass nah beieinander liegen.

07. Weil sie nicht ohne einander können.

08. Weil sie sich einfach zu sehr für den anderen interessieren.

09. Weil Liebe keine Rücksicht auf Herkunft, Geschlecht usw. nimmt.

10. Weil vor allem Draco eine leicht schwule Art an sich hat.

11. Weil jedes Mal die Luft knistert, wenn sie aufeinander treffen.

12. Weil sie zusammen eine große glückliche Familie gründen werden.

13. Und weil Draco dabei die Frau sein wird. ;)

14. Schinken!!! (War das nicht schlagfertig? X3)

15. Weil jeder Topf einen Deckel hat und es wissenschaftlich erwiesen ist, dass die Spezies Homo Sapiens Harrypotterensis und Homo Sapiens Dracomalfoyensis ein perfektes „Topf-Deckel-Paar abgeben. ;)

16. Weil dadurch die Spannung zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin stark abnähme.

17. Weil sie einfach nur zu stur sind, um es sich einzugestehen.

18. Weil unzählige Fans nicht irren können.

19. Weil sie sich irgendwie doch sehr ähnlich sind.

20. Weil das Leben der beiden ohne den anderen verdammt langweilig wäre.

21. Weil die beiden als Paar so schön „Romeo und Julia"-haft sind.

22. Weil sie keine Möglichkeit auslassen, in Kontakt zu treten.

23. Weil sie ganz einfach für einander geschaffen sind.

24. Weil sie oft aneinander denken.

25. Weil der Subtext und ihre Körpersprache manchmal viel mehr sagen, als das eigentlich Gesagte.

26. Weil sie so verdammt gut aussehen und sich nicht widerstehen können.

27. Weil man immer das haben möchte, was man nicht hat oder haben kann.

28. Weil verbotene Früchte besser schmecken.

29. Weil Bad Boys einfach zu anziehend sind. X3

30. Weil eine Beziehung ohne Gezeter nur halb so schön ist.

31. Weil ihnen zusammen nie langweilig wäre. (ständiges Duellieren etc.)

32. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich.

33. Weil Draco ihm Liebesbriefe schreibt. (3.Film)

34. Weil die große Liebe meist direkt vor der eigenen Nase zu finden ist.

35. Weil die beiden ständig beim Quidditch kuscheln.

36. Weil es auch Paare geben muss, die eine alternative Lebensweise praktizieren.

37. Weil ständig Hand aneinander legen.

38. Weil sie die Prügeleien nur als Vorwand benutzen, um dem anderen an die Wäsche gehen zu können. ,

39. Weil Draco sich bei Myrthe über seine Gefühle zu Harry ausgeweint hat und alles, was danach kam, ein großes Missverständnis war. (Harry war nämlich eifersüchtig, weil er glaubte, dass Draco wegen eines anderen heult und Dracos Ablehnung hat seinen Stolz verletzt.)

40. Harry macht sich viele Gedanken um Draco, nachdem Dumbledore tot ist.

41. Weil Draco Harry gegenüber nur so überheblich ist, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

42. Weil die beiden als Team einfach unschlagbar wären.

43. Weil das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander nur so schlecht ist, weil Harry Dracos Freundschaftsangebot ausschlug und die beiden sonst vielleicht schon längst zusammen wären.

44. Weil Draco Neville im Wald nur erschreckt, damit er danach alleine mit Harry laufen kann. (im 1. Buch)

45. Weil Draco im Verbotenen Wald in Teil eins nur zu stolz war Harrys Hand zu nehmen und sich von seinem Ritter in der schimmernden Rüstung vor allen Schrecken des Waldes beschützen zu lassen. ;)

46. Außerdem hat er in Harrys Gegenwart geschrieen wie ein Mädchen, was für ihn äußerst peinlich ist und demnach ein eindeutiger Liebesbeweis.

47. Weil Harry Draco in Teil zwei nur verdächtigt und den Vielsafttrank trinkt, damit er ihm einmal etwas näher sein kann und sieht, wie sein Traumprinz im Slytherinkerker so lebt.

48. Weil Harry in Teil sechs nur verzweifelt versucht in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen, um mit Draco unauffindbar und allein zu sein.;)

49. Weil Draco nur in den Slug Club wollte, um mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen zu können.

50. Und schließlich muss man sich nur ihre Blicke in den Filmen anschauen, um zu wissen, was abgeht. ;)

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Damit wäre ja wohl alles geklärt ;) Es sei noch angemerkt, dass einige der Gründe stark durch die herrlich komischen HP-Parodien der göttlichen Coldmirror inspiriert sind. Falls jemand sich diese anschauen möchte, einfach auf youtube nach ihr suchen._

_Und jetzt seid ihr mich auch wieder los, vielen Dank fürs Vorbeischauen._


End file.
